Morning Moments
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: Shinobu and Miyagi have a cute morning. Junjo Terrorist. Oneshot. MiyagixShinobu


Miyagi groaned as he opened his eyes to greet the morning. He gave a small yawn and glanced over at his calendar on the bedside table. A soft stirring noise came from his side; glancing over he saw Shinobu curled against him with his face buried by his side. It had only been a few days ago that Miyagi had gone to the airport to stop Shinobu from leaving; telling him that he wanted to try to love him. He remembered the tears of happiness that had come to Shinobu's eyes as well as the feel of his small pale hand grasping the back of his shirt as they exited the airport. With a small smile Miyagi reached over and gently grasped Shinobu's hand in his and gave the back of it a small kiss. Shinobu gave a soft snore before slowly opening his eyes. Miyagi gave him a warm smile before leaning over to press a soft kiss to Shinobu's forehead.

"Morning, Bu-chan." The dark haired man greeted.

Miyagi grinned when Shinobu blushed and buried his face in Miyagi's side. Miyagi had thought up the nickname the day before over dinner and loved the young boy's reaction to it. The older man sat up and stretched his arms. Climbing off the bed he stood and held out his hand to Shinobu to help him out of bed. Shinobu nibbled on his index finger nervously as he watched Miyagi turn to dress for the day.

"M-Miyagi-kun." Shinobu said hesitantly.

"Hm?" Miyagi inquired not turning around.

"A-ano…are you sure about this?" he asked staring at his feet.

The college professor turned and stared at the shy boy. It was funny; the first time Shinobu had come here the young boy seemed so confident about how he felt, and now he was a shy little bunny. It made Miyagi feel kind of warm inside, these past few days he really started to feel himself falling for the boy. He walked closer and gently lifted Shinobu's head giving him a warm smile.

"If I wasn't sure about this; then I wouldn't have chased after you." Miyagi explained.

"I don't want you to feel forced." Shinobu said shyly.

"I'm not, I promise." Miyagi sealed the promise with a firm kiss on the forehead before turning back to get dressed.

Shinobu blushed but nodded. Giving him another smile Miyagi gestured him to the bathroom to shower. Shaking his head slightly Shinobu muttered he would go without one. With a nod Miyagi made his way into the bathroom leaving Shinobu to look for clothes. He paused in his search and stared blankly at his hands.

'He says he is choosing to do this himself, but I still don't want him to feel forced. If he does fall in love with me I want it to be because that's how he himself is feeling; not because he wants to make me feel better.' He thought.

Shinobu jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see Miyagi standing there a towel on his head, shirtless, and smiling at him.

"Bu-chan I would have thought you'd be dressed by now." Miyagi said staring fondly at him.

Blushing Shinobu quickly began rustling through the clothes in the drawer. "I-I can't seem to find anything to wear." Shinobu lied avoiding looking at Miyagi.

Miyagi seemed to buy it and helped him to decide. He handed Shinobu a white dress shirt and a light blue sweater-vest with a pair of black jeans. As the young boy dressed the professor turned to put on his own clothes. Shinobu headed into the bathroom and began running a brush through his hair. Staring at his reflection he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. A light blush caressed his cheeks before deciding that he needed to try to take a step forward. Feeling determined he walked out of the bathroom and over to the taller man.

"M-Miyagi-kun." He said softly.

Miyagi turned and smiled down at the younger boy. He was wearing a casual dark blue shirt and a pair of green khaki pants. Shinobu stepped forward and threw himself into the older man's arms and pressed his lips against Miyagi's. Needless to say the professor was shocked for a second before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Shinobu's waist. They pulled away after a few minutes panting for air. Shinobu's cheeks were flushed but his lips held a smile.

"That's a great way to start the day." Miyagi said with a grin.

Shinobu grinned before gently grasping the older man's hand and leading him out of the room to cook breakfast. This was going to be a wonderful relationship.


End file.
